Yellow Light
by CloudyRaven
Summary: Moving was supposed to be an "new experience," as their parents put it. It was too much to hope for. Rated M for certain topics.
1. Chapter 1

"This could be great experience, son."

Danny buckled himself in when the plane sign flashed. The town has finally kicked them out-of-town after a six-hour traffic delay into town thanks to his Dad's driving and weaponized Fenton assault vehicle. He expected that to happen to him; not all of them! Well, after his parents tore him apart "molecule by molecule" if the GIW didn't capture him first.

Vlad offered to let them live in his Wisconsin mansion when they had to shut down Fenton Works. The Guys in White offered them a price they couldn't refuse but not before locking the portal. What made it more humiliating than the law suite were the insults. Thinking about their words, especially Sam's parents'... They never liked his family.

Always considered them a "danger to society." This remark he was witness to.

"You might like New York, Danny," Jazz added behind him. "They have popular museums. It isn't that bad."

"That's not the point." He couldn't stand leaving the town unprotected. Sam and Tucker said they would take care of ghosts that showed up when he said goodbye to them today. "What if the town is attacked?"

"It was the only way we could pay the lawyers, Sweetie." His mom looked up from the romance novel in her hands. "Jazz is right. You might like living there."

The plane started to taxi the runway. It seems the thirty minute wait was over. The moment they boarded, Danny could feel daggers on them. At this point, it wouldn't be so bad to have Dash wail on him. A couple times he nearly hogged the laboratory. It was no secret in the state about what happened. The media considered the half a mile war zone a story. Who wouldn't? Would New York State?

"Besides, the Guys in White will take care of it." Their father wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Just think, though, the Fentons are going to New York!"

"We wouldn't have had to move if you were careful," muttered Jazz. "Have you two considered how this would affect Danny?"

Danny resisted the urge to face palm himself. Now of all times!

"Of course!" Mrs. Fenton said.

"The ghost was getting away," defended Mr. Fenton.

"I rest my case," she said under her breath and went back to her own book. When their parents were like this, it was impossible to talk sense into them. Hopefully, the stone brook building was normal for at least two months.

The terminal had more energy than Amity Transcontinental. His nerves were telling him to stay alert; it didn't make sense. The closer the flight got to New York, the harder it was to ignore. He could not see a ghost yet this buzz had his muscles locking up as if one was going to appear. This was the city, though. It shouldn't be this shocking.

Jazz watched him, almost expecting the same thing. "Relax, Danny, it's normal to be nervous somewhere new."

"How can I relax?" he whispered. "Ever since we landed, I cannot stand still. It's like I've turned into a giant battery."

"We've been on the plane for five days," She rolled her eyes. "It's probably just jet lag. It'll wear off soon."

"Jet lag has nothing to do with this."

"You're being paranoid. Who would follow us all the way to New York?" asked Jazz.

"I'm not being paranoid!" Danny snapped.

"Calm down, you're drawing more attention to yourself than mom and dad."

Travelers at the baggage claim were staring at them with wide eyes or scuffing scowls as if they were insane. If this were an circus sideshow, this spectacle would sell out pretty quickly. Their dad, of all times, was rambling disappointedly how they didn't have the Fenton RV.

"I still don't know why they impounded it," the large man sulked. "if they gave us time to -"

"We did destroy nearly half the town," Maddie soothed as they gathered their luggage.

"Lunatics," a brunette muttered. She was slightly older than he and Jazz. "I feel bad for their children."

His mom squeezed his shoulder. "Come on, Danny."

Danny wished there was some way to help. It wasn't like his parents set out to be insane. At least the Mansons had the decency to let them walk away with some pride. There was not much, but they didn't question their parents mercilessly within ear shot. The media questioned their parents about why they hunted something that did not exist, how they could put their children through this, but the harassment was the least of their problems.

They found two taxis waiting outside at the drop-off and pick up area. One was too small hold the whole family; the other was a van. The driver rolled down his window when they walked up and glanced at the four of them before smiling. His close shave and the five inch scar on his cheek made him look like Vin Diesel if he'd been mugged.

Maddie hesitated. "Yes, do you know where Willow Street is?"

The man popped the trunk. "Get in."

"I got this!" Jack grabbed their luggage and loaded the back while they climbed in. He could feel the driver's grey eyes curiously watching them, as if he already knew they were new to the city. How was he going to survive?

"First time in the city," It wasn't an question.

"Our plane landed ten minutes ago. I'm Maddie Fenton." She smiled and gestured to each of them. "These are our kids, Danny and Jazz."

Danny focused on staying visible. "Hey."

He watched people come and go; Jazz, no doubt, had her nose stuck in an psychology book after introductions. No matter how amused the New Yorker was, it didn't get rid of strange vibe that was eating away at him.

Mediating always blocked out distractions. It did not help during those long hours on the plane. Since the accident, the smallest sounds or movements were more noticeable than when he was human. Two months afterwards, he realized that he could accidentally project emotions - mainly stress and terror - to an entire room if not careful.

The incident was a nightmare!

Danny wasn't aware he spent four minutes balancing his aura when the trunk slammed shut and their dad buckled himself in to the driver's shock. "Here we go!"

"Jack!" Maddie warned quietly.

Travis, that was his name, blinked and turned to start the engine. "And I thought this city couldn't get any crazier."

"Don't we know it," He mumbled.

Jazz looked back at him as if he lost his mind. _Well, it won't take long for that to happen. _

* * *

><p>Hopefully, this revision is less confusing than the last format. I'll update as soon as possible.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Law and Order: SVU.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note to self: take the bus, _Danny thought as he slipped his arm through one of the straps of his backpack and followed his family up the short flight of stairs into the brown stone apartment building with his suit case. It was strange to not feel the thermos bouncing against his shoulder and be reminded of Fenton Works! The Guys in White locked up every invention his parents created in the lab. Agents O and K were there the day they moved out and practically kicked them out, as if they were unwelcome visitors!

"Is this necessary?" his mom was packing the last of their family photos and taping the boxes closed under the watch of Agent O.

The agency insisted they post someone at the kitchen doorway in case someone thought about smuggling an invention out of the house. The thermos disappeared while they were at court during an house search for "ghost contraband" anywhere other than the lab. The mayor granted them permission, of course. Most of the house, anyway.

_Of course they would find it in my room! Good going, Fenton! _Danny tried to ignore the empty living room as he frantically returned downstairs, forcing the thought to back of his mind only to fail. _They must know now or, at least, are starting to figure out it._

"It's protocol, Mrs. Fenton," the bald man sneered for the third time. "This is an government research facility now. You did sign over your lab to us when you sold us your house."

The reminder stung and made him think about what would happen. He tried to ignore the boxes that sat by front door. They sold the end table and couch to help pay for the legal services of the lawyer Vlad turned to after Master's Blaster were disbanded and, ironically, sued for money laundering. His parents, mostly his mom, insisted they chip in. He hated how the millionaire enjoyed their dependence on him!

An black glove grabbed his shoulder and roughly jerked him back. "This area is off-limits. Where do you think you're going?"

"Get your hands off of him." Maddie told the man.

"I'm fine, Mom. I forgot the album my friends and I put together in the lab." He resisted slapping the agent's away and tried to sound normal, "It wasn't there when I packed up everything in my room."

"An album?" Agent O lifted an brow.

"Yes! Don't you have one?" Even if it was an partial lie, they could not open that album. The picture of the fake-out, make-out with Sam in front of the portal after activating the portal. Tucker brought it up one time. Okay, maybe more than once.

"That's odd. Maybe you packed up it with your things?"

"It wouldn't hurt to double check," the boy hoped he didn't flinch.

"Agent K will retrieve it for you."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I did it?" Danny innocently asked. "This used to be my home."

"Fine, but don't touch anything."

Agent K seemed to have overheard their conversation and let him climb down an similar set of stairs they were now following the building manager up to their apartment. His parents were talking to the semi-causally dressed man about the rent.

"How much is rent again?" Jack repeated, confused.

"Three hundred and twenty dollars," Lucas ruffled his messy black hair before reaching the second floor. "The apartment has three bedrooms and one bathroom."

"That's not so bad," Maddie considered.

"Well, that's an relief!" breathed Jazz his thoughts.

"Why would you say something like that?" chuckled Danny. "It's not like they expect us to share an room?"

"Well, if Mom and Dad try to turn the third room into an lab, we're going to be homeless if they're successful," She said flatly.

"The manager would never kick us out! Besides, he wouldn't let them," The thought terrified him. If Skulker or the Box Ghost decided to follow him to another state, how he would send them back to the Ghost Zone? Natural portals were hard to find even if he managed to convince them to go back at all.

"Is there is something you two need help with?" A woman in the middle of unlocking her door looked up at them.

Jazz turned to the brunette as they walked past her. "No, but thank you."

"Where are you parents?" the woman worried looked between both of them.

"They're getting keys from the manager. We've just got here," The red-head held out her hand, smiling. "Ignore Danny, he's been like that sense we landed at the airport. I'm Jazz."

He could have sworn his breath caught in throat, but it must've been his imagination. Whoever they were, the ghost disappeared down the staircase before he could get an good look. Danny jumped as his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"Introduce yourself," Jazz said. "She is going to be one of neighbors."

"Hi, I'm Danny," He quietly introduced himself.

"Hi, Danny. I'm Olivia." Her worried eyes did not match her light tone of voice, "Nice to meet you. How are you liking New York so far?"

It was hard to ignore their new neighbor's confusion. Olivia could tell something was off, unlike their clueless parents and the people of Amity Park. If he influenced her using his empathic abilities…

The dark-haired boy tugged at cuffs of his black jean jacket and thought, _No way! You'll be no better than Vlad!_

"Is everything alright?" asks Olivia.

"Yeah, " he shuttered before looking at Jazz. "I'm going to see if Mom and Dad have the keys yet."

"Wait, Danny…" Jazz watched him walk four doors down where their parents seemed to have finally finished talking to Lucas.

He focused on blocking all the emotions of everyone around him. Some of his classmates, including Kwan and Star, visited the school counselor for five months. What would that do to an building full of people?

_That is the last thing the city needs! An building full of hysterical renters will expose me for sure! _Danny ignored the image of the gut-wrenching "Apartment Gas Leak!" headline plastered on the front page of the morning newspaper.

"Danny, is everything alright?" His mom gave him the same worried look Olivia used.

"It's just the jet lag." He shrugged off the sudden exhaustion. It wasn't the truth, but that's how things were now.

"Where's you sister?" Jack grumbled, poking his head out of the apartment. "She has two boxes full of books waiting in the living room."

"She's talking to one of our neighbors a few doors down," Danny pointed over his shoulder at the pair down the hall.

"Did you say neighbors?" His father boomed. "Why didn't you say so?"

Danny face-palmed himself, whimpering, "Oh, no."

"Way to be rude, " Jazz told him. "You could have at least said bye. Olivia is an nice person."

"Can we unpack first?" He asked.

* * *

><p>I am sorry for not posting the following month.<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Law and Order: SVU. **


End file.
